Old friends
by intheclosetkitty
Summary: Megan find herself dealing with the demons from her past that she once considered her only friends. EATING DISORDER, SELF HARM AND FUTURE LESBIAN RELATIONSHIP DONT LIKE DONT READ! my first attempt at writing if you want this continued reveiw!
1. Chapter 1

Knelt over the toilet Megan squeezed her eyes shut as 3 fingers plunged down her burning throat for what seemed like the hundredth time. "OMG mum do you even know how much fat is in that mac and cheese?" Lacey's words kept replaying over in her head. Megan laughed the comment off as she had the others that her teenage daughter came out with, it was something to do with 'healthy eating week' at school or something along those lines. Although the red head laughed it off she crumbled inside it seemed to bring back memories of her teenage years,those were the worst years of Megan's life. During those years she was plagued by an eating disorder from which she never fully recovered. Once again she found that spot at the back of her throat then vomited again, gasping for air her knuckles turned white from the tightened grip on the edge of the toilet bowl as she felt herself getting light headed. When she felt her shaking form was strong enough, with grazed knuckles and a scratchy throat Megan stood up and looked at herself through the circular mirror hanging above the sink,there was clearly nothing left in her aching body to force out but in desperation she downed a glass of water hoping the tasteless cooling liquid would first soothe her burning throat, but more than that mix with anything left in her stomach and bring it up on her next try. Once again Megan crouched on the floor and leaned over the vomit filled toilet bowl now more frantic than before to get every last morsel out of her body. 10 more minutes later,after she had completed the shameful act an exhausted Megan Hunt reached to flush the toilet then curled up on the cold tiles, let the tears stream down her already sweat drenched face and let herself herself drift into a cold,empty nothingness. "Mum?" "MUM!" Lacey shouted through the bathroom door. "What?" Megan mumbled forgetting where she was. "You've been in there for half an hour I need a the toilet ... MUM!" "Okay okay 2 seconds Lace I'm just shaving my legs." Megan lied. She knew it was a pathetic excuse but she really couldn't think of anything to say she just wanted to go to megan stood up and stumbled over to the mirror where she wiped her face and quickly gargled her mouth with mouthwash before walking over to the bathroom door , unlocking it and nearly getting knocked over by lacey as she shot into the bathroom 


	2. Chapter 2

Megan curled into fetal position on her king size bed letting her exhausted self sink into the large memory foam mattress. She closed her eyes and thought about the damage her actions could do to her body,as a medical examiner she had come across several eating disorder related deaths and had seen first hand the mess these poor girls,and boys body's had been in yet she couldn't bring herself to care. She was just sick to death of hating her body so she began to make a mental meal plan for tomorrow but before she could even work out the calories in her breakfast she had drifted off into a slumber completely forgetting it was only 6pm and she had Lacey to care for. "BEEEEEP!"..." BEEEEEP!" Megan's eyes slowly opened. "BEEEEEP!"..." BEEEEEP!" "Okay,okay." She groaned. "BEEEEEP!"..." BEEEEEP!" "For fucks sake!" Megan growled sleepily slamming her alarm clock off. She closed her eyes and gathered her thoughts for a moment before remembering last night. "Shit!" She hissed through gritted teeth before throwing her dressing gown on and going to wake Lacey. "Mum?" Lacey asked Megan as she made breakfast. "What is it Lace?" Megan answered tiredly. "Why did you go to bed so early last night?" Megan's heart beat increased slightly but she was sure Lacey would never know her secret,well she has never clicked on before so why should she now? "I was just so tired sweetie,I'm feeling much better after all that sleep." She replied smoothly as she passed Lacey a piece of buttered toast,a bowl of fruit and a glass of pure orange juice. "Oh,okay." The teenager answered before looking down to devour her breakfast. Megan was now looking at her own breakfast identical to Lacey's wondering how many calories were in it and how she could get out of eating it without setting a bad example for her daughter. "Mum?" Lacey began,snapping Megan out of her thoughts. "Were you sick last night,the bathroom stunk of vomit?" Megan's thoughts began to race she didn't want her little girl to know about her disgusting habits. Megan opened her mouth to answer but before she could Lacey interrupted. "Saying that you do look a bit pale today." "Oh i was a bit sick last night,i think its a stomach bug there's something going round at work. You know actually i don't think I'll keep any of this down if i eat it." Megan stated throwing her breakfast in the bin happy she had an excuse not to eat. "Then why did you tell me you were shaving your legs when you were throwing up?" Lacey enquired eyeing the red head suspiciously. "I just didn't want to worry you." She explained walking towards the door. "Come on or we'll be late!" 


End file.
